Back to Water (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Back to Water", Season 3, episode 4, 94th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell?, Ojo drinking Water Welcome to the Blue House hello from the small mouse catch the moon at our house kitchen's here bathroom's there attic's full stuff here just for you What's that smell? Bear: he sees Ojo walking with a bottled water Okay, stop. Stop. Can you do me a favor, Ojo? Do me one favor or something. What are you doing? Ojo: Uh, yeah I was just carrying bottled waters to multiply a supply to keep on running. Bear: I know the water's running, Ojo. Cause every time you have a bottled water, then you go the kitchen, you come back, and it's empty you can go for more water in what's going on! I can't have you carrying 60 bottles of water at a time like this. Water, Oh, Water, Water, Water and What Do You Think? word "Water" appears below. Bear: "Water". We all know that water was one of these days. for a moment Like, how we feel about having fun in the pool. cartoon swimming pool appears on the left. The floatie is shown in the water. There's something beautiful we can go through our water supply. pipe appears in front of him. No, no, no. Not THAT kind of water supply. THIS kind of water supply. giant lake appears with a pipe next to it. Heh heh. That's better. You can always go with sinks that never want to run again. animated sink appears, along with a bunch of droplets on them. People say that bears love sinks. Sometimes, a sink isn't just the one for sinking, it's about sinking water. Water can sink. Pip and Pop drift Bear: What were you guys doing? Pip: Making a boat. Pop: With pillows. Bear: Why? Why would you allow me to do that? Pip: Probably because the boat was made of pillows. Thinking to recommend that boat can float to the surface of the water! Bear: Guys, please. That boat was not made of pillows. And it's not a boat, it's a couch. The couch can't float in the water. Pip: Aw! Pop: We tried! Bear: Don't get so hazy. We work hard on water. When a couch doesn't float, it stands still. Pip: The couch standing still doesn't float on water, Bear. Bear: I don't care what you say, Pip. The thing is, you can't just make a boat with pillows. It's non-true, but...false permanent. Pop: And, for what? Making a boat with bottled waters thinking that the boat stays afloat? What a waste of money. Bear: But Pip, that couch won't stay afloat. Pop: Oh, don't I? Bear: No. No, you don't. Shadow's Story Bear: That sounds like Shadow. I know! We'll ask her all about Water. (enters the Downstairs Hallway) If we look real hard and sing our song together (to the audience) she'll might appear! Ready? Oh where oh where oh where is Shadow? Where oh where oh where is Shadow? Where oh where oh where is Shadow? Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts